I Can't Stand YOU!
by FutureDivaInTraining
Summary: 9 superstars and 3 Divas are forced to go camping together after their told they Can't get along. When they get lost...will they get out or end up killing eachother in the process? Please be nice! I can't help the way its written so no reviews about that!
1. Camping? With Them?

_**Summary: 9 superstars and 3 divas are forced to go camping together after they are told they can't get along. After they get lost, will they be able to get home? Or will they end up killing eachother in the process? Pairings: JohnxMaria JeffxCandice, featuring, Mickie, Jericho, Matt, Rated RKO, DX, Santino Marella**_"Camping??" Chris asked for the 3rd time." Yes Chris.....Camping" Mike Adamle sighed "Why????" Matt Hardy asked wining."Aren't you from North Carolina?" Adam Copeland asked while staring at himself in the mirror"Maybe........WHY?" Jeff asked"So you guys are rednecks right? Your used to sleeping outdoors" Randy Orton laughed his deep eerie laugh."You two are idiots!!" Candice said and kicked Randy in the nuts."OOO BURN" DX said in unison and gave eachother a highfive. "Nice one Candy" Maria said as John Cena put his arm around her." Why are you encouraging this violence?" Adam asked "Because you two are asses" Maria said with a smirk. "Want to see how it feels?""NO!!! NO I am alright" Adam said defensively"OHH SWEET LORD THAT HURTS" Randy said while it fetal position on the floor."So like what time is the limo coming?" Mickie James asked while filing her nails."No limo.....you will be taking a twelve passenger van" Mike said."EWWWW...Thats what Maria sleeps in" Mickie cried."Okay your asking for it" Maria got up but John restrianed her."Dont worry Babe" He said giving her a kiss."I am not going camping in a twelve passenger van" Chris said crossing his arms." Why Not Chrissy? Not big enough for your ego?" Shawn Michaels said in a sing song voice."CHRISSY?" Chris said"Well you act like a girl on her period" Hunter laughed/"NO!" "YES!""NO!""YES!" "This is why you need to go camping together!!!" Mike said holding Hunter and Chris apart."Oh I believe we are missing someone" Mike said checking his clipboard. "Is it Lance? I know Chris would like that" John then the door opened and Santino Marella walked in."Oh God" Maria groaned"Hello Everybody" Santino said giving Maria a wink"Eww" Maria said scrunching her nose."Santino will be going as well" Mike said."NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jeff yelled/" Oh quit wining Druggy" Mickie said."Thats it!!!" Maria and Candice shrieked and went chasing Mickie around the arena."OWWWW I broke a nail!!!!" Mickie whined."This should be fun....." Matt said under his breath._**Chapter one is complete!! What do you think? R&R Please be nice**_


	2. Rivalries and Americal Idol

__"Ria....Come on wake up" Candice said pulling the covers off her best friend"Ughh what time is it?" Maria groaned trying to drown out her best friend." 4 am.............." Candice said knowing Maria would get mad."4 AM?? ON SATURDAY MORNING?" Maria shreiked. " Well were leaving in an hour so get up!" Candice said going into the bathroom."Where's the she devil?" Maria asked sitting up in bed."Oh Mickie...well....John came in at 3:30 and you were asleep and Mickie and John went to breakfast" Candice said bracing herself for what Maria would say." Say What?!!!" Maria yelled and fell out of her bed." Yeah....It's probably nothing though:" Candice said/ "Oh Candice!!! I knew this would happen" Maria said throwing her pillows on her bed. "Come on Ria......Mickie and John?" " I mean who the hell has breakfast at 3 in the morning?" Maria said sinking down in her bed." You know Mickie is just being herself....besides you and John have been dating for 3 years" Candice said rummageing through her clothes." I know..........but that girl is DEAD!" Maria said going into the bathroom to take a shower_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_"Camping..... Chris Jericho Camping....DOES NOT COMPUTE" Chris said pacing around his room. "Dude are you talking to yourself again? Adam asked while brushing his teeth. " Your acting like you've never gone camping before Chris" Randy said pulling a t-shirt over his head. "PLEASE.....i've been camping 100's of times" Chris said not looking at Randy. "Oh My God....Chris hasn't been camping....major blackmail potential" Adam laughed.` "SHUT IT!!! Or ill tell everyone that you both cried at the american idol finale!" Chris said. " DAVID ARCHULETA WAS ROBBED!!!" Randy cried locking him self in the bathroom. "I wasn't crying..........it was my allergy season" Adam said. "Anyway....Camping is nothing its all survival" "Hello!!! No electricity......no plumbing....HELL!!!" Chris yelled. "Camping is bad enough but with Sanchico?" _**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"I wanna drive!!!!!!!!!" Jeff whined " Pleaseeeee""No Jeff Hardy......I Santino Marella want to drive!!" Santino said."Do me a favour and shave the unibrow" Jeff scoffed." Oh for gods sake flip a coin" Hunter looked behind her to see Mickie and John coming towards her laughing."Revenge!!!" She whispered quietely to laughed. " Go kiss your man" Maria went up to John and began kissing him... "Morning Baby"" Morning Maria" he said kissing her back"HEADS!!" Jeff screamed. "HEY I WANTED THE HEADS!!!" Santino coin fell onto the ground and Matt read the result...."Tails" He said."NOOOOOOOOO" Jeff screamed. "Yes the victory is mine!!!" Santino cheered."Can we go already?" Maria yawned. In the drivers seat was Santino beside him was Matt who was half asleep the middle seats was Rated RKO with Chris in the middle"i CALL DIBS ON JOHN!!" Mickie cried happily."You can't call dibs on my man" Maria said. "Too Bad...playboy pussie" Mickie laughed. Maria was about to tackle Mickie but was held back by Hunter. "You can sit with DX!" He said. Behind Rated Rko was Jeff and Candice. Then John and Mickie and at the very back was DX and Maria. _**Chapter 2!!!**_


	3. Hittin the roadand other things

The group had been driving for about an hour and everyone was getting restless." let's play some music" Candice said closing her book."Okay......i say ROCK!!" Maria said trying not to fall asleep."I second that!!!" Jeff said."How about some Fozzy Rock?" Chris asked. " I brought my CD!!" "Hell no....How about some rap? I brought my CD" John said pulling out his CD." No way Cena..no one wants to hear you talk fast" Chris said."And no one wants to hear you scream like your in the can!!" John shot back. "At least people understand what im saying" Chris said." No one cares about what your saying!" John said. " SHUT UP YOU TWO!!! HOW ABOUT WE LISTEN TO THE RADIO?" Matt yelled angrily. "Fine........" Maria said. "OOO YAY Britney Spears!!!" Mickie squeeled. "Ohhh god please change the station!!!" Maria groaned. "OHHHH PLAY THE RAP STATION!! John said reaching for the dial. "No play the rock station!!!!" Chris said slapping John's hand away. " RAP!" "ROCK!!" "RAP!!" "ROCK!!" "RAP!!" "ROCK!!""Oh for the love of god SHUT UP!!" Randy cried."What do you want to listen to Orton? David Archuleta?" Maria snapped."Oh you would like that wouldn't you?" Randy asked." OO RANDY LIKES TEEN POP MUSIC!!!" Shawn Michaels said bursting out into laugter."I DO NOT!!!!" Randy said defensively." RANDY LIKES BUBBLEGUM POP!!" Hunter laughed." Hold on Santino....we passed this building" Matt said." NO WE DID NOT!!!" Santino said " WHERE THE HECK IS THE MAP?" Chris asked realizing the Map wasn't in the car." I...um.........the..........map is" Santino studdered." YOU LOST THE MAP? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Adam yelled."SANTINO LIGHTS!!" Maria screamed seeing that the light changed,The Car spun out of control and the Car crashed into a tree.


	4. Baby! I can change!

"Everyone okay?" Matt asked"Okay....Okay are you seriously asking us if were okay? That idiot crashed us into a tree!!" Chris fumed"What's your deal?" Candice asked." My deal is that were lost in some stupid forest with this Italian Idiot!!" "I think were somewhere in Texas" Mickie said sounding like a spoiled brat." Mickie... If we were driving through Maine.....How the hell would we end up in TEXAS?" Maria asked angrily."I dont know....I never liked History" She said dumbfounded"GEOGRAPHY!!!" Jeff shouted"Okay...let's look around" John decided and got out of the car."I see....lots of trees.....and dirt" Mickie said "Thank you Sherlock!!" Maria said rolling her eyes."Loser" Mickie said under her breath."Spell Loser Mickie." Maria said trying to hide her smile."L-O-Z-E-E-R...DUH!!" Mickie said confidently." And John likes this girl why?" Maria whispered quietly to Candice." No Idea" "I guess we should split up" Candice said."WHAT? WHY BABY" Jeff asked "I CAN CHANGE" "Not us Jeff....the group" She said kissing Jeff on the cheek." Oh my bad..........." "Pshhh...Your bad....you children and your lingo" Chris said."Jeez and I thought I was old" Shawn laughed "I CALL DIBS ON JOHNEEYYY" Mickie opened her mouth to protest but they had already left."Great...I im losing my boyfriend to some dumb, ugly. stupid...." Maria began"Okay...The list goes on and on" Randy said mocking Maria."Randy and I will go that way" Adam said pointing to the west."Matt can come with us" Hunter said" And Ria you can come with Jeff and I" Candice said pulling her friend." It's ok.........don't you and Jeff want to go alone?""Nah....We have enough alone time in Bed" Jeff smirked"Ewwww Fine I'll come with you" "WHAT ABOUT ME???" Chris cried."Come with us........." Randy said"Alright now how will we keep in touch?" Shawn asked." Cellphones?" Candice suggested."No signal.........that's just perfect" Maria sighed."How about we meet here in half and hour?" Matt asked."Good Idea" Candice said."Hear that Jeffro? I had a good idea" Matt joked." Whatever" " Let's go"


	5. Santino Say WHAT?

_**A/N I know I forgot Santino in the last chapter!! But in this Chapter he will be with Jeff, Maria and Candice!! Thanks!**_ "This is sooooo boring!!!" Jeff said for what seemed like the 100th time. "Oh shut up Jeff Hardy.." Santino said looking through his exactly are you looking for?" Candice asked."I am looking for the dinosaur" Santino said which made Candice burst out say what?" Jeff asked." Oh my god Jeff Hardy watches Hannah Montana" Candice laughed. "LIES!!! NO I DONT!!" Jeff protested "Right Maria?" "Huh...oh yeah" Maria said gazing around looking depressed. "What's wrong Ria?" Candice asked."Nothing! Im fine" Maria lied "You can't lie to us Maria" Jeff said. "Haven't you guys noticed that John has barely said a word to me?" Maria said sadly. " Oh that.......It's a guy thing right Jeff?" Candice asked nudging Jeff."Actually not....." He began but Candice hit him in the arm."OWW!! YEA ITS A GUY THING!""Thanks for trying guys" Maria sighed."Aww come on Ria.......... John loves you" Candice said." LOVED!! Until Mickie came along" She emphasized Mickie's name." Loves!!! Not loved" Jeff said."You two are so lucky.......Jeff would never cheat on you Candie" Maria said."Well........not unless Jessica Simpson became avalible" Jeff said with a smirk."JEFFERY NERO HARDY!!" Candice said hitting Jeff in the arm."Owww im Just joking baby cakes" Jeff said. "Aww sorry sugar pie" Candice said and the two began making out."Sugar pie? Baby Cakes?" Maria asked."Come on everyone has a nickname for Jeff" Candice said."I guess I need one for you" Maria said. " How about Skittles?""Ooo I like that" Jeff laughed._**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_"I dont know about this Mickie" John began."" Oh don't worry John, Maria wont have a clue" Mickie said and kissed him." What if she finds out?" John asked worried. "We wont have to worry about that Hun" _**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_"


End file.
